Rise of a Sith: Darth Imperious
by Vynator
Summary: This is the backstory to my first and favourite character from Star wars: the old republic, my Inquisitor. It is a story about a humble slave becoming a powerful lord of the Sith. Rated M: graphic violence


Title: _**Rise of a Sith: **__**Darth Imperious**_

On the Sith planet of _Dromund Kaas_ a slave was born. Uncommon though was that this slave was born with the red marks of a "pure-bred" Sith, many in the slave camps; slaves and slave masters alike, thought it was ironic that a child bearing those features would have been risen to greatness from the very sight of his skin. His mother was human for the most part; but in the slave camps of Sith worlds like Dromund Kaas interbreeding among the alien slaves was fairly common, His father was never spoken of other than that he was a slave as well as was his family going back generation to the time of Tulak Horde. The red skinned child was made to work as soon as he was old enough to carry rocks; he never saw his mother again not until her death when he was only fifteen years old. His mother was at that time in the servitude to a sith lord by the name of Darth Marr, she had been whipped and beaten hard that day by one of Darth Marr's apprentices who took great pleasure in seeing the old woman suffer. The apprentice had her perform repetitive and pointless tasks just to see her make a mistake that he pointed out when there was none to point too, just so he could punish her again. Then the door to the chamber opened and who walked through was someone she had not seen in over ten years, her son. She called out "Tal'yndor?" then she was whipped for speaking, The boy looked to the old woman and then to the apprentice before he could speak Darth Marr appeared and yield at his apprentice " How dare you harm my property without my permission you pathetic excuse for a sith? I have heard from the other apprentices you shirk your duties and training to torment the slaves and preventing them from completing their tasks, I have had enough of this and of you." At that moment Darth Marr drew his lightsaber from his belt and moved towards the apprentice who was scared for his life as he knew how great a swordsman was his master. The apprentice ran to hide from his master wrath, it was then Kaerra; Tal'yndor's mother, limped to her son, took his arm and tried to flee with him. At first the young slave was resistant as he had not seen his mother in years and this old battered woman was a stranger to him, but trusted her as she was a slave herself.

The two ran through the corridors of Darth Marr's estate until then were intercepted by three estate guards. The tallest of the three and asked "Where are you talking this filth of a slave boy? I have not seen you here before, who is you master? "The boy did not say a word "Speak damn you!" shouted the tall guard. "He is helping me to my cell my lord nothing more, I am old and need help sometimes. "Replied Kaerra, "Help, we'll help you won't we men?" the three men walk up to the two slave and shoved the boy out of the way. "The penalty for trying to escape your master is death to you and your accomplice here" said the tall guard while activating his Electrostaff "Arms at the ready!" said the guard. Tal'yndor stood himself watching as the two other guards walked towards him with humming blades. He resisted and struggled to free himself using all his strength escape the guards suddenly sparks of blue-purple lightening arced from his fingers and he electrocuted the guards with the Force. The tall guard saw as his two comrades fell flailing to the ground screaming in agony, he looked to the old woman and threw her on the nearby steps and placed a head of his Electrostaff on the woman's chest. "Stay back slave or I will end her life her and now!" yelled the tall guard, the boy moved a step back "Good, now die slave!" said the tall guard as he plunged his Electrostaff into the old woman's chest, she screamed in terrible agony before silence. Seeing the woman who claimed his mother die at the hands of this scum set Tal'yndor into a fit of mindless rage, he ran at the guard and jumped at him pushing the guard off his feet. He then proceeded to punch the guard with electrified hands each hit confusing the tall man even more after the guard lay bleeding from his face Tal'yndor rose from the guard and picked up the Electrostaff and activated it. He walked up to the injured guard placing one end of the staff in the mouth of the guard and holding the tip of the other and charged it. The resulting electric discharge was so great it cause the man's head to ignite as he screamed in great pain. After he was done Tal'yndor walked to his mother cradling her body, she raised a weak hand to her boys ridged brow and told him she always loved him and always would before she died in his arms.

"Aw she's dead already, I was hoping to play with her a bit more." said the apprentice that comment sent Tal'yndor back to his rage; he picked up the Electrostaff and went for the mocking apprentice. "What's this? A slave thinks he can handle a Sith." The young slave lunged and swung the staff with all his might but the apprentice just seemed to dodge each attack, frustrated Tal'yndor moved back and began to tap into his connection to the force and charged the staff with lightening and threw the staff at the Sith. He jumped out of the way but when the staff was imbedded into the ground, it discharged and struck everything within range with lightening even Tal'yndor was stuck by the force of the lightening and was sent back. As Tal'yndor awoke he saw the Sith apprentice standing above him ready to execute him he closed his eyes to accept his fate. He heard the sound of a saber piercing flesh but it was not his own. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Darth Marr had stabbed the apprentice threw the throat so not to bare the sound of this failed apprentices whining a second longer. Marr chided the slave saying "A Sith does not accept death, he masters it bends it to his will." He pulled the young slave to his feet and looked upon him and to the body of the boy's mother saying "I feel the force in you young slave, it is strong in you, few can handle another Sith even a failed Sith such as thing at our feet in combat and live, I sense much greatness in you to come. You shall no longer be a slave. You will be sent to _Korriban _and take the trials to become Sith perhaps even a great Sith in time." "What will become of my mother's body? " asked the boy "Sentiment is for fools and the weak, but we must always remember our past and strive to never again repeat out failures" responded Marr as he looked at the corpses around him "Do with the body as you will, tomorrow you head to _Korriban_." Continued Marr as he walked away halting for a moment to ask" What is you name slave?" "My name is Tal'yndor" replies the boy "It is no longer from this moment you are now Tal'yn." Responded Marr as he continued walking.

Epilogue:

The former slaver now known as Tal'yn stood in front of a funeral pyre as we cremated the body of his mother after going to the slave camp where she had lived the last few years of her life and looked through what little possessions she had. He found a small battered Datacron in a box; he activated it and saw an image of his mother and him when he was a young baby. The sight made him shed tears for he will never get chance to know her this filled him with anger and he set the small tent ablaze not looking back as the fire burned the tent to the ground.

Over his time in the academy on _Korriban_ Tal'yn learn many secrets of the sith and chose the path of the inquisitor where he learned much about retrieving secrets from people, inflicting pain and torture but denying his victims the satisfaction of death's embrace. Tal'yn seemed to prefer the way on the assassin using his honed martial skills and mastery of the lightening and stealth to hunt his quarry down. It was during his final test to prove himself Sith to his new master Lord Zash where he met a being that he will come to know and treat as a friend even if it means showing weakness. A Deshade known as Khem Val was imprisoned in the tomb of Naga Sadow, the two fought but Tal'yn was the victor forcing the Deshade to accept the young Sith as his new master.

Weeks later Tal'yn learned of his lineage, he is a descendent of a Sith lord known as Kallig and upon earning lordship by killing his former master became lord Kallig himself. By the end of that same year lord Kallig achieve victory for _the Empire_ at the battle for _Corelia_ and killed his rival Darth Thanaton for the possession _Keeper of ancient Sith Knowledge_ and in so doing earn him the title of Darth. At his ascendance to the possession he is given the name _Imperious_; due to his tempered hand when needed for the good of _the Empire_.

He never forgot his beginnings or the love his mother had for him. To honour that love he made a promise to himself and to his wife Ashara to make the empire a safe place for their children by ending the war between _the Empire_ and _the Republic_ by whatever means he deemed necessary.


End file.
